


【燦興】美景

by xichen1004



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xichen1004/pseuds/xichen1004
Summary: *純屬虛構 請勿上升真主*小小車胎 但未成年還是注意 R16？*現實向 至於他們為甚麼會在酒店大家可以自行腦補*溫馨為主 色氣為輔
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 8





	【燦興】美景

朴灿烈被窗帘隙缝射进来的晨光亮醒了，眼皮底下的大眼珠转了转、用力眨眨眼，才皱着脸缓张开眼睛，半瞇着双眼，他用力打了一个无声的哈欠。  
五感渐渐的回归，突然意识到怀里窝着一团热呼呼的人儿，他一下子就清醒了过来、慢慢撑起上半身，看了看那一丝不小心透进来照在床上的微光，还好人是背对着窗户、脸埋在自己胸前睡的，全身都缩在被子里，只有上半脸露在外面。  
朴灿烈一点都舍不得吵醒怀里的人，可是他感受着靠在身上的呼吸起伏和熟悉的温度，大大的手小心奕奕的捏起那人颊边的被角，往下轻扯，想看一看他漂亮的睡脸。  
「lay哥......」  
还带着鼻音的低沉嗓音，用气音喃喃叫了怀里的人，大大的漂亮双眼一瞬不瞬的凑近张艺兴的脸蛋想仔细端详。  
实在是太久没见了，以前每天黏在一起的，异地恋真辛苦，朴灿烈看着那张白皙精致的小脸露出一抹苦笑，脸颊被被子加上朴灿烈的体温捂的有些红润，加上小小的呼噜声，朴灿烈看着光滑的面颊长长的手指曲起来就想摩挲两下，但想了想又缩了回去，真的是舍不得把人弄醒。  
昨天还这么激烈，真的是浑然忘我，完全忘记张艺兴刚下飞机，虽然对方也没有阻止他......甚至很配合、很享受。  
被子下面四条腿还纠缠着，即便带着腿毛，朴灿烈也可以很清楚的感受到张艺兴光滑的小腿，思绪一下子就从哥哥粉嫩的脚趾头往上回忆，那双有力的白皙大腿是怎么夹着自己的......  
甩了甩头，差点起了反应，要是来感觉这次真的得冲冷水了。  
朴灿烈很轻的坐了起来，想下床去洗漱，走到角落先穿起昨天脱下来的内外裤，还不经意瞥到了垃圾桶里好好打着结的两个安全套，昨天真是疯了。  
高挑精壮的身子弯下捡起床边的布团，正想抖开穿上。  
「这是什么呢？」看了看自己手背和指缝间，有些凝固的白色液体，「啊......是lay哥的......呵呵......」  
非但没有嫌脏，充满磁性的低音炮还宠溺的轻笑，尔后像个小孩一样越想越开心、笑越灿烂，赶紧摀住嘴巴阻止差点没控制住的笑声。  
朴灿烈把裤子挂到椅背上，伸出舌头一点一点的把手上的东西舔掉，星星点点的体液有点涩，但朴灿烈觉得好甜好甜，差不多弄干净了，餍足的咋巴咋巴嘴，不忘去确认床上的人儿有没有被吵醒，才继续把裤子穿上。  
走到窗边想把窗帘拉的严实一点，下意识的想看一下外面的天气，圆滚滚的大眼睛被渐渐明亮的太阳刺激的瞇了起来，突然，朴灿烈翘起嘴角、眼睛弯了起来，露出可爱的小酒窝，大手很快的拉紧窗帘、回头钻进了浴室里。

洗漱好出来的时候，张艺兴还背对着窗户，可是圆润的白肩膀已经睡出被子了，或许缺少了朴灿烈充满安全感的怀抱，张艺兴睡的不像刚才安稳了，哼哼唧唧的蹭着床。  
朴灿烈双手叉在光裸的腰间，裤子是低腰的、裤头随意的束在耻骨附近，微微低着头看着床上的人，那一脸宠溺，完全就是杂志里时常会有的早晨设定，给读者一种女友视角的感觉，画面之美让人想起之前朴灿烈参与的Wkorea拍摄。  
朴灿烈反应快速的小脑袋也想到了，他调皮的笑了，谁知道他拍摄的时候就是想着他家的艺兴哥呢？  
该不该把人亲醒？  
虽然还在犹豫，可是人已经坐到了窗沿、双手撑在张艺兴的身体两侧，上半身已经把他整个人罩住了。  
「哼......」  
张艺兴感受到了床的起伏，不安份的哼了一声，平常甜而轻透的嗓音现在带着鼻音，慵懒又磁性，酥酥麻麻的刺激着朴灿烈的听觉，耳朵都有点发烫。  
他家爱人不知道梦到了什么，伴随着那悦耳的声音，居然状似委屈的噘起了那双粉嫩的嘴唇，紧闭的双眼剪上漂亮的睫毛轻轻的抖动着，张艺兴甚至翻了个身，又下意识的面对着朴灿烈做出这个表情。  
朴灿烈突然觉得自己在这里犹豫真的很多此一举，他凑上去，对准已经转正的漂亮脸蛋，同样优美的嘴唇覆了上去。  
「嗯......」  
张艺兴抓在枕头角的白皙手指收紧了一下，没有抗拒爱人的骚扰，四肢磨蹭了一下床铺，朴灿烈闭上眼睛轻轻的在张艺兴的唇峰亲了一下、嘴唇碰着不肯离开，小孩儿微微张开眼睛发现张艺兴除了一开始的哼吟，并没有排斥反而还更安稳的睡去，心里骚动不安了起来，想加重这个吻。  
完全忘记自己就是要叫醒张艺兴的。  
稍微抬起来脸，看着哥哥睡梦中微微翘起的嘴角、露出那个和自己的一对的情侣酒窝，小白牙都露出了一点，就着这个空隙舔吻上去，啄啄嘴角又用湿热的舌去舔张艺兴丰满的下唇，进而去触碰露出来的小门牙。  
「哼嗯......」  
张艺兴一手还是抓着枕头、另一手慢慢的搭上朴灿烈的肩膀，粉嫩的指节突然带了点力气，然而沈醉认真的朴灿烈根本没有发觉。  
肩膀上的手慢慢移动小孩儿的后颈，轻轻的揉起了后脑勺软软的发尾。  
张艺兴还是闭着眼睛，但已经笑的弯弯的了，嘴巴依然保持着露齿的微笑，任凭小孩的吮吻都无动于衷。  
朴灿烈终于发现了异常，睡梦中无意识的张艺兴明明很好攻陷的，那张小嘴只要讨好的咬咬亲亲就会自己打开。  
「哥......」  
「灿烈儿啊......我都没刷牙你也不嫌脏......」  
朴灿烈委屈巴巴的爬起来，被哥哥调戏了觉得没面子，但该夸的还是要说。  
「Lay哥才不脏，怎么样都好！」  
大大的手掌忍不住去揉了揉张艺兴看起来很软却睡的乱糟糟的黑发。  
「哎哟喂，我的腰......」  
张艺兴撑着身体坐起来的时候忍不住奶呼呼的大叫，朴灿烈赶紧在床头好好靠着、把张艺兴扶起来让他躺在自己身上。  
「对不起......」  
毛茸茸的脑袋在张艺兴白皙的颈窝蹭来蹭去，像一只做错事的大型犬在撒娇。  
「不怪灿烈，昨晚我也没克制住......」  
张艺兴呵呵笑了两声，脖子被搔痒到，笑的更开心、伸出手去拍拍小孩儿到头顶。  
朴灿烈被安抚的很满足侧过头去吧机两口张艺兴精致的下巴，发现爱人的锁骨也不少自己留下的痕迹，整个占有欲被大大的填饱了。  
「痒、真是的......」无奈的任由爱人骚扰，张艺兴耳朵发红的看向渐渐明亮的窗外，「今天天气好像不错......」  
「啊！哥！你快去刷牙洗脸！」  
朴灿烈听到张艺兴的话，突然抬起头、着急的把人拉下床。  
「哎！你慢点！」  
腰还酸软着，朴灿烈索性搂着张艺兴的腰把人带进浴室，简直轻而易举，哥哥虽然健身有成可是腰还是那么纤细、身体还是很精练，他在演唱会已经示范过怎么控制他Lay哥的身体了。  
主权是谁的一目了然嘛。

张艺兴在洗手台前面挤牙膏，小孩儿还赖在他身后不肯离开，大大的手食髓知味的在光滑细致的腰窝徘徊，还好昨天有给哥穿上内裤，不然现在能不能忍住真的就很难说了。  
虽然现在这个包裹着挺翘臀部的贴身四角裤好像也没有比较好，摸到内裤裤头的朴灿烈吞了一口口水，赶紧把视线往前移，看向镜子里认真刷牙的张艺兴。  
张艺兴仔细的把牙齿清理一遍、漱口，完全不知道自己后面的小狼狗激烈的心理变化，也很习惯朴灿烈动手动脚的吃豆腐，竟然一点反应也没有。  
四处揩油的一双大手意外地也节制的没有滑到腰线以下，尽管那个屁股多么吸引人。  
朴灿烈就是这样，他的乖巧和小心奕奕只有张艺兴能全方位享受到。  
「灿烈儿啊你要这样乱摸，还不如帮我按按腰......」  
「是！」清醒过来的小孩儿声音开始大了起来，还对张艺兴敬了个礼，「啊！不对！哥！快点穿上、过来！」  
朴灿烈突然状似懊恼的抓了抓头发，冲到外面又冲回来，手上多了一团白布料。  
洗好脸、放下擦脸巾的张艺兴被又开始一惊一乍的弟弟吓的往后一缩，但很快的就被捞过去套上浴衣、往阳台拉去。  
「日出啊！Lay哥！日出！」  
巨大的落地窗一开，清晨凉爽的微风吹了过来，朴灿烈帮张艺兴拉了拉浴袍的领子，大手牵小手，拖鞋啪啪啪的赶路，两个人靠到栏杆上面。  
「哇......好漂亮......」  
张艺兴慢慢睁大本来还瞇着的眼睛，漂亮的双眼被面前的风景填满，或许是感动，眼珠亮晶晶的。  
海平面上那又圆又黄的太阳正在努力的探头，浅灰蓝的天空慢慢染上了淡淡的黄色，天气很晴朗没有什么云。  
「好久、好久......没有跟哥一起看日出了。」  
朴灿烈的低音炮也是很会撒娇的，他抱紧靠在自己胸前的张艺兴，用鼻子脸颊在张艺兴的肩头乱蹭，偶尔侧头看看张艺兴开心的美丽侧脸，忍不住亲亲张艺兴露出来的白皙脖子，微凉的皮肤光滑还带着朴灿烈很喜欢的甜味。  
「灿烈儿，是赶着要跟我看日出吗？」酒窝深深地凹下去，张艺兴偏头在小狼狗的头顶亲了一口，满脸赞赏，「真的很漂亮，谢谢灿烈儿。」  
「是啊，很漂亮呢......」  
朴灿烈由衷的响应，只不过视线牢牢锁在张艺兴的侧脸上，他悄悄的从自己浴袍的口袋拿出刚刚放进去的手机，默默地把张艺兴的表情纪录了下来。  
不知道过了多久，天色已经大亮，张艺兴拨了拨自己垂下来的浏海、吸吸鼻子，离开朴灿烈的胸膛、站直身体，却发现朴灿烈一直都在看着自己。  
「你、你就这样盯着也不腻......」  
「才不会！」朴灿烈伸手摸摸张艺兴渐渐红了起来的耳朵，「哥，亲一个！然后回去帮你按腰！」  
也不等张艺兴答应，勾起爱人的下巴就低头吻上去，深深的缠绵，很慢的唇舌纠缠，严丝密合的吮着对方的嘴唇却很温馨，不色情。  
「......哈、灿烈儿啊......呼......手机一直震动......」  
张艺兴双手搭在朴灿烈的肩上轻轻缓气，看了看朴灿烈的浴衣口袋，里头的屏幕还亮着呢。  
「真是的，我看看。」  
朴灿烈还是很淡然的把张艺兴嘴角的水光抹掉，那只手就在张艺兴的下巴处磨蹭着那里细嫩的皮肤，另一只手才慢吞吞的把手机拿出来。  
「哥，你是不是忘记什么事了？」朴灿烈滑开手机后，马上看到某两位疯狂的讯息和未接来电，「是钟仁尼跟世勋尼。」  
「......啊！我说今天要跟他们讨论舞蹈动作的！」张艺兴一个机灵，把朴灿烈往旁边一推就往房间里冲，腰似乎也不痛了，「灿烈儿，等等我先坐出租车回宿舍！」  
还不忘回头用他清澈的嗓音大喊，果然回去一看自己的手机也是满满的通知。  
朴灿烈只是无奈的笑着，也没有什么不高兴，反而有点得意，慢慢的从阳台走回去，坐在床边看着爱人走来走去的打理自己，他点开相册挑了几张刚刚拍的照片，就分别传给了两个看起来都很焦急的忙内。  
「Lay哥！我爱你喔！」  
「我也是！」  
笑的像个大孩子的朴灿烈跟哥哥道别，大大的眼睛、小小的酒窝，张艺兴宠溺的回头在门边跟朴灿烈挥挥手，就出门了。  
艺兴哥的酒窝真的太可爱了。  
朴灿烈一边满足的回味，一边得意的看着手机里两个弟弟「激烈」的回复。

-完-


End file.
